


Blood

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates the sight of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



He hates the sight of blood.

He knows it's silly. Especially since he's more-or-less the acting physician on the ship, especially considering how often they come back half-covered in the stuff. It stains their clothes, their hair, their skin.

But he can't run from it. 

So Doc bites his lower lip every time he has to pull out the medical kit. He gnaws on the inside of his cheek as he scrubs at the stains and stitches up the tears.

Because no matter how much he hates blood, it's not going to go away.

Not until the Zangyack are gone.


End file.
